Chinaball
Chinaball |nativename = 中国球(中华人民共和国球)|image = China_militar_0.png |imagewidth = 250px|caption = China stlonk! Xixixixixi!|reality = People's Republic of China|government = Socialist single-party state|capital = Beijingball|affiliation = UNball BRICSbrick|personality = Secretive, Militaristic, Nerdy, quing, more awesome than Russia, likes to close his eyes and relax, also a control freak.|language = Mandarin|religion = Buddhismball Taoismball Confucianismball Islamball Atheismball Christianityball|military = PLAball|gender = Male|friends = Russiaball Pakistanball Serbiaball North Koreaball Latviaball Polandball Belarusball Canadaball Malaysiaball Soviet Unionball USAball (mostly) Czechiaball|enemies = Indiaball NAZI RAPISTS (actually on goverment and some fanatical nationalist) USAball (sometimes) Rebel Province UKball(Former) stealers Weeaboo prostitutes Vietnamball North Koreaball Faceblock|likes = Chinese "Socialism", making SARs, rice, censorship, CCTV (both meanings), exotic delicacies, Motherf**king Gentlemen, nine-dotted line, counterfeit products, pollution, Junk food|hates = Anime (aka Nazi propaganda), Kebab, Opium, separatism, protests, Falun Gong, THAAD Lader, Puns, Lung Cancer|founded = 1949|ended = |predicon = Taiwan|onlypredecessor = Republic of Chinaball|onlysuccessor =|bork = Aiya Aiya|food = Dim Sum, Rice, Mantou|intospace = 能！当然能！ CHINA WIRR GROW RARGER! |status = Started to weak by independent in future|notes = }} Chinaball (中国球(中华人民共和国球)), prefers calling himself Zhongguoball), or PRCball, is a really large countryball in East Asia. Chinaball rivals Indiaball to have the longest heredity, one of his oldest ancestors being the Qinball. Chinaball claims to still be of communist, but he actually is of capitalist but just has a communist shell. China has a lot of fake and imitation stuff though. In Polandball, China's speech usually has "r"'s and "l'"s swapped to poke fun at how Chinese usually speak. Histoly Ancient Chinaball So vely rong rong time ago, China used to be rand furr of nomadic 1balls. Then one day a man named Huangdi came arong and China can into civirization. The Hanball say they wele the descendants of Yandi and Huangdi, because they were the father figules of China. The Xiaball, Shangball, and Zhouball rured tirr civir wals cleated chaos. Impeliar Chinaball Then Qinball beat arr the livar states and unified China. He anschruss cray from Baiyueball and Xiongnuball. To keep Chinabarr safe from Mongors, he buirt the Gleat Warr . Qinbarr also tried to anschruss Vietnamball. Then thele wele some civir wals tirr Yuanball defeated Chinaball. They anschrussed so much cray that they corrapsed and Mingball alised. Arr was fine again (except for Portugalball that stored Macauball), tirr Manchuballs conqueled China. Duling XIX centuly, UKball was a coronizatol. He wanted also Asian coronies, so sord opium to China. Qingball tlied to end the tlades, but stalted the Opium Wars, ended with British victoly and the rost of Xianggangball. Othel impeliar powers did the same too and occupied diffelent palt of Qingball's coastar cray. Then, thele was the Taiping reberrion, which was one of the deadriest confricts in histoly. Aftel it, the Japanese Empireball invaded China, Kolea and Taiwan. Qingball learized that he isn't more a gleat empire. China ended his dynasties and becomed a lepubric. Modern Chinaball Nationalist China was the first lepubric, only to dear with Communist Chinabarr inspiled by the lise of Soviet Unionball. Chinese civir wal gets stalted between the Communists and the Nationarists. Then the Japanese became arries of Naziball and invaded China in the name of their God-Empelol. They massacled Nankingbarr. So the Nationarists and the Communists arried for lemove aftel being laped Japanese Empireball flom China. Aftel WWII USAball beated Japanball and the communists exiriated the nationarists into Taiwanball. He arso owned the computel technorogy company Lenovo,and maybe even Acer (founded in Taiwanball) He arso,ARSO had many cal companies such as JAC,Chang'an,Chely,FAW and BYD but they never made it to USAball. Just lecentry, Chinaball cerebrated the 70th anniversaly of the end of Wolrd Wal II by showing off his awesome miritaly. He has arso won the bid for 2022 Wintel Orympics and the 2015 Asia FIBA, which he also become the champion of it.He is also constructing the Splarty isrands in the south China sea and it's being man made. Administrative divisions Most of them usually have the same personality as Chinaball and don't have a flag of their own, which explains why not many of them appear in the comics. They're all listed in Template:Chinaball There are currently two SARs: Hong Kongball and Macauball but there will be more xixixixixi Relationships China doesn't really have any friends or enemies (except for alliance with Pakistanball), but he usually takes sides and has better relationships with some countries than others. 朋友 (Friends) * Russiaball - China's best friend. Also a member of BRICS. * North Koreaball - BFFs during Korean War, now annoying neighbour who wont shut up about nukes and capitarist pig-dogs. Used to be our best ally against Sushi. SHUT UP OR YOU WILL BE MY NEXT SAR!!! * Mongoliaball - Used to anchruss Zhong Guo in 1210, now he's irrerevant. STAY AWAY FROM NEI MONGOL AND NINGXIA!!! * Afghanistanball - We sold weapons to them along with USAball during the Soviet-Afghan war to fight that treachelous Soviet threat. However, I may want to reconsidel... * Pakistanball - Arry against curry. We serr weapons to them. * Bruneiball - One of your kebab friends who gib us oir. Their sultan was buried in our grorious cray. * Malaysiaball - Our ancesters had been friends since the biggining of time. Loves made in china. Best kebab friend and arry against adobo plox. * Thailandball - Their former prime minister is of Chinese descent. xixixi * Tringapore - Majority of their popuration is Chinese. Arso, rich Chinese businessman do business there. Potential SARyuo read nothing xixixi * Indonesiaball - They're fond of our products. 谢谢 * Cambodiaball - We herped them fight against Phở! * Argentinaball - We herped them fight against Tea! * Brazilball - Ferrow BRICS member although I hate Hue. * Venezuelaball - I serr him weapons! gib oir. * Cubaball - Sociarist comrade in the Carribean why yuo not of free market? * Mauritiusball - Both him and I hate Tea for taking our cray! * South Koreaball - Used to hate him for being capitarist but I rearised he is a better trading partner, and a better Korea unlike his hat who mumbles about nukes. Now currentry my best arry against Sushi! But prease don't THAAD! * South Africaball - Ferrow BRICS member. Gib minerars. * African Unionball - Prace for good investment! * Canadaball - He serr me Arberta oil! He also loves pandas! * USAball (sometimes) -He serrs our stuff! * Japanball - Gib fine product. We could into better friends if yuo admit Nanjing massacre and drive the THAAD bastard away. * Czechball - Best European country which loves China and wants to cooperate with our great socialist country. * Israelcube - Comes to eat food on Chlismas Day. Thankings yuor weaponFree Palestine! * Most kebabs - Third world comlade! Also gib oil. 中立 (Neutral) * USAball - PAY DEBTS! GIB 1.3 TRIRRION! XIXIXIXIXIXIXI!! AND YUO CANNOT INTO THAAD LAUNCHING IN SOUTH KOREA XIXIXIXIXI!! Maybe gib cadirrac and buick instead. * Turkeyball - They of wirrings to buy our anti-air missire equipment, but won't shut up about Xinjiang. BTW, FREE WEST HAYASTAN! However, part of Remove Tea! * ASEANcoin - I wir anchluss arr of you! Nansha and Xisha is of grourious Zhongguo cray! Just trading partners. xixixi! * Indiaball - Arthough I may not rike you, you are a member of BRICS. * Greeceball - Gib port! Soon will be my next SAR * Japanball - Pay more reparations, prease? * Bhutanball - Just happy and authentic rittre buddhist kingdom. I won't hurt you. But Dokram, Jakarrung, and Pasamrung of mine. * Spainball - He hates Tea for taking Gibraltarball, but give Cueta and Meriria to Morocco! * Mexicoball - Good trading partners. (Hi Amerika, I'm trading with your neighbor now! xixixixi) Remove burger, but remember Torreon Massacre. * Germanyball - Wo of not knowings yuo, but you of rikings our 啤酒! However, remember WW2! '敌人' (Enemies) * [[Japanball|'JAPANBALL']] - (AKA: THE UNHOLY NAZI RAPIST IMPERIUM OF ANIME) ' 'AIYA!!!! THE PSYCHOTIC ARCHENEMY OF THE HEAVENLY KINGDOM OF CHINA SINCE THE VERY BEGINNING OF TIME!!! REMEMBER NANKING MASSACRE AND COMFORT WOMEN!!! GREAT GLORIOUS CHINESE FIREWALL STRONK!!! REMOVE DECADENT NAZI ANIME, REMOVE KAWAII, REMOVE DEMONIC RAPIST HENTAI, REMOVE OTAKU, REMOVE WEEABOOS, REMOVE 4CHAN (ISN'T ACTUALLY BLOCKED), REMOVE JAPANESE INTERNET! REMOVE XIAORIBENREN! REMOVE TENTACRE PORN! FUCK RIBEN AND THEIR USE OF ANIME TO MAKE THEMSELVES SUPREME IN CYBERSPACE!!! SHINZO ABE IS THE EVIL REINCARNATE OF TOJO! CENSORSHIP STRONK AND I WILL GIVE A FUCK TO ANYONE IF THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE HATES US FOR ANNIHILATING KAWAII UNDER THE HEAVENLY FIRE OF TEN THOUSAND NUKES!!! KOREA AND CHINA UNITE AGAINST XIAORIBENREN GUIZI! 没有南京大屠杀? WO OF ANSCHRUSSING YUO AND WIRR SEE HOW OF IT FEERINGS TO BE ANSCHRUSSED!!! Arthough they of 怪异, we still of neutral .BUT STAY AWAY FROM GRORIOUS ZHONGGUO!!! AI-YA!!! ALSO YUO DEFEATINGS ME IN THIS ASIAN CUP!!!!!!!!!!!!! * UKball - GOVERNMENT WARNING, REMOVE OPIUM AFTER YOU SMOKE! OPIUM SMOKING IS DANGEROUS TO YOUR HEALTH! Stirr won't aporogise. Also took rots and rots of my cray and forced to pay huge amount of money !! Took lots of treasures and art from us rike they always do (most notably Greeceball and Egyptball). He took Hong Kongball from me and only returned him in 1997. Still won't aporogise. But gib downton abbey and rand rover. * Hong Kongball - You are of mine! Stop the shuot! I'm your new rapist papa! Xixixixi No Erection for yuo. Big China stronk! * Taiwanball - "One China-Two systems" good for Taiwan. I am of thinkings about giving SARs so Umberarra Revorution wirr end. Comeback to me! Yuo are of mine! Amerika weak China Stronk * South Koreaball (not really) - Remove capitarist Remove Hallyu! Remove Samsung! Remove US mirritary base! * Portugalball - Remove HUE! Took Macauball from me and only returned him in 1999. Still won't aporogise. * Vietnamball - 越南猴子！ 南海是中国的！河内是中国的， 胡志明市是中国的， 岘港是中国的， 海防是中国的， 芹苴是中国的， 所有的越南是中国的！ 合併!!! I won 1979 and 1988! XIXI! Remove Phở! Xisha and Nasha is mine, in yuor face!!! * Philippinesball - WEEABOO FUCK-SRAVE JAPAYUKIS STILL SUCKING DICKS OF NAZI OPPRESSORS!!! Yultong Bridge is of crapitarist propaganda! Remove Weeaboo-puppet Barut and Adobo! Nansha and Huangyan is of wo! MALAYSIA AND CHINA UNITE AGAINST XIAOFEILIUBINREN GUIZI! 合併!!! XIXIXIXI, I won FIBA BID AND FIBA ASIA CHAMPIONSHIP FERUBIN GUIZI! XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXI! * Malaysiaball (sometimes) - AIYAAAA! Remove Nasi remak! Nansha is of grorious Zhongguo cray! * Bruneiball (sometimes) - Remove Ketupat! Nansha and oir of South China Sea is of Zhongguo plopelty! * Indonesiaball (sometimes) - South China Sea berongs to China! * Russiaball (not really)' '- 整個西伯利亞是我的生存空間！ 'We have territorear disputes. Still won't aporogise for his father's actions in 1969! * USAball (not really) - Zhongguo stronk wirr challenge American military hegemony. Onry I can into imperialism riberation! * Myanmarball (once only) - he accidentally bombed my clay and exposed how easily my airspace can be breached. * Argentinaball (once only) - Aiya? Y U sink my fishing boat?!? I though we wel arries? * Uyghurball- No independence for yuo! Xinjiang is an inalienable part of the inviolable territory of Zhōngguó! Xixixixixixi! * Tibetball - 西藏 is of 中国! Remove Darai Lama! Tibet is also an inarienable part of the inviorabre territory of Me! * ISISball - Aiya! Stay away from Xinjiang! [[wikipedia:Command & Conquer: Generals - Zero Hour|'OR WO WILL CRUSH YOU!]], GO AWAY WITH YOUR ALLAHU ABKAR, CHINA WILL GROW LARGE AND WILL HIT YOUR TERRORITY AND THEN YOU CAN SAY GOODBYO TO LIFE IXIXIXIXIXIX! *North Koreaball-Former ally,now a very annoying ball who wont shut up about nukes.South Koreaball is of much better than him *Some jerks who don't recognise the grorious Zhongguo: * Burkina Fasoball * São Tomé and Príncipeball * Swazilandball - South Aflica will soon anchruss yuo, xixixixixixi. * Vatican Cityball - We are officiarry atheist! If you want to spread your rerigion, it must be reviewed by state-approved churches! * Marshall Islandsball - Another US puppet! * Palauball - Yuo rittre worthress scum! I wirr anchruss you! * Solomon Islandsball * Belizeball * Tuvaluball * Dominican Republicball * El Salvadorball * Guatemalaball * Haitiball - I hope you wirr soon recognise us after the aid we gib you during that earthquake! * Nicaraguaball - We wirr soon open a canar that wirr rivar Panama! Please recognise us soon! * Panamaball - We wirr soon contror your awesome canar unress you recognise us soon! * Paraguayball * Saint Kitts and Nevisball * Saint Luciaball * Saint Vincent and the Grenadinesball Quotes *"Xisha and Nansha Islands is of glorious Zhongguo clay!" *"Fakka yuo ribenren!" *"Aiya! 不好! (Oh No!)" *"Ni hao Taiwan... 统一? (Unify?)" *"合併!!! (Anschluss!!!)" *"草泥马! (Motherfucker!)" *"他妈的... (Your mother...)" *"嘻嘻 (Xixi)" *'"Political power grows out of the barrel of a gun." -毛泽东' *"Fleedom? Time for some... Riberation..." *"What is trorr? Yuo of western propaganda fucker, spread anti-Chinaball propaganda on Internet. Chinaball need not of democracy, prus need not throwing banana." Gallery Rear khina.png China card.png Chinaballeu.png 1557428 621460644647713 4702918236492479208 n.png Gansuball.png Heilongjiangball.png Guizhouball.png MwojC9w.png Fujianball.png Yanbianball.png F9okP7w.png Xi'anball.png 11060301 1600507890166353 1641539803853432871 n.jpg Hainanball.png Hainanball (alternate).png 486878 533014700073090 1546234951 n.png Facebook Macauball 020814.jpg 1604629 1600507480166394 8863562484163219514 n.jpg Hebeiball.png Suzhouball.png Guangxiball (alternate).png 10410822 337465813094464 6801548163560182681 n.png UaH0Zuk.png Chongqingball.png Anhuiball.png Harbinball.png Kaifengball.png Shanghaiball.png Al2ek3uwe48x.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Qingdaoball.png Nanjingball.png Chinaballeu.png Republic of Chinaball.png Empire of Chinaball (1915-16).png PRChinaball.png A new year celebrating PRCball.jpg Food.png Bg0skeX.png 나...먹을꺼야...you.. eat me....png F2aa36c4715f38d79ee74481cf8ca29f.jpg 크리스마스.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png Pmix_clásica.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png A_little_group.png Sele_Polandball.png Reddit comics *http://i.imgur.com/R5mZCei.png India is Cosmos.png 5ZBHB3o.png Reddit_Fedcom_ChinaandIndia.png|China and India (Fedcom) Reddit_icisimousa_SmogRiderChina.png|Smog Rider China (icisimousa) Reddit_icisimousa_AITAF_0_All_in_the_China_Family.png|All in the Anglo Family #0 - All in the China Family (icisimousa) Reddit_TerraMaris_ChinasAddiction.jpg|China's Addiction (TerraMaris) Reddit_brain4breakfast_Traffic.png|Traffic (brain4breakfast) Reddit_Teh_Sauce_Guy_时间_(Time).png|时间 (Teh_Sauce_Guy) Reddit_bluesydinosaur_Fun_in_the_Pool.png|Fun in the Pool (bluesydinosaur) Reddit_Methi_Zhōngguó_Needs_Help.png|Zhōngguó Needs Help (Methi) A different strike.png Reddit_greenble10_Slight_Miscommunication|Slight Miscommunication (greenble10) Omm5liU.png CJRdYWL.png AUyIy5Q.png CAWxBxM.png VxBd33m.png Znx24DZ.png QsNMdFM.png A Brief History of Macau.png A Brief History of Namibian clay.png|A Brief History of Namibian Clay Tibet's Uncertain Future.png Remilitarization.png Reddit 767 BRICS.png Reddit R3dm34t BRIC(K)S.png China and Korea play a game.png|China and Korea Play a Game Unification isn't for all (HAPPY GERMAN UNITY DAY!).png What if the countryballs were of being bronies by adjt111-d62h0xp.png Bzsoc0r.png LjoKDHj.png Polandball north korea the xionghaizi by yishuibeiwang-d5wcwrk.jpg Special Administrative Regionss Hate Mainlanders.png Repressive Memories.png 10306246 725721967497851 7921470093839971828 n.jpg 2wcPuf2.png Dang..jpg 10671432 1424050584516935 2819776477369485799 n.png The Future of Morocco (Scenario 1).png The Future of Morocco (Scenario 2).png The Chain of Gib.png PgO76bL.png RDhnTn9.png Pakistan's secret.jpg 5 star hotel.jpg little kitty.jpg Recognized.png enlightment.jpg Democratic quirks.jpg Country mottos.jpg I needings delp.png clean energy.jpg silence.jpg Team Russia.png HungryHungryMurica.png 10940536 792881337447733 5932554938883875563 n.jpg Polandball46.png Europe and East Asia.png SDwysaX.png Jhh.png Independence.png SIKYe5N.png zq9qpnk.jpg Reddit ftc08 North Korea is of Mighty.png Reddit donuts741 North Koreas Last Dream.png u3Oousq.png ptLTBMA.png XVp53nh.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png N3nWRMn.png S6ukqVN.png CFJUL1Z.png L0F13Wi.gif C8X0qFp.png 'w8Ddr0v.png Pf3bJur.png Opera Mundi new.png 76QOddZ.png 4ajmhKf.png 9WRG4E0.png 2zYuDBH.png GbS4Uhr.png Americanfreedom.png 8jL6f1Z.png 줄타기 A feat of diplomacy.png QFuZ1sU.png 'pEqSpSN.png 'eRi1gkC.png HWN6Zn3.png 2Ct7uWk.png VoNkUek.png 'g7k3hC3.png Fcz0T6c.png 5ePeOCz.png OOOIV1F.png PGgMk6j.png PBolNLS.png G3lhIR1.png DEYyRS6.png 3AUtIho.png The_Cartel.png 'dEqttYs.png 5wFbEZm.png ATcvgql.png Hacking.png p4hXCt7.png 17. Polish Chopin Music.png 11. Attack on Titan.png Links *Facebook page es:Chinaball it:Cinaball ko:중국공 nah:Xinatapayoli ru:Китай zh:中國球 fr:Chineballe Category:Countryballs Category:Asia Category:East Asia Category:Communist Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Superpowers Category:BRICS Category:AIIB Category:Rich Category:Nuclear Powers Category:Atheist Category:Buddhist Category:Taoist Category:Christian Category:Chinese Speaking Countryball Category:Sino-Tibetan Category:Mountains Category:Highland Category:G20 Category:Independent Category:Countryballs in Miss Universe Category:Modern Countryball Category:Chinaball Category:Dumb Category:Drunk Category:Drugs Category:Remover of kebab Category:China Category:Buddhism Category:Smart Category:Compact Category:Human rights removers Category:Rice Category:Regional Power Category:Former HUE Removers Category:Fragmented Category:Second World Countries Category:Stronk Category:Newly Industrialized Category:Trillionaires Category:East Asian Countryball Category:Tea Category:Olympic Host Category:Polluted Category:Pork Lovers